Meeting with the CEO of the Walker Corporation
by AutumnElf
Summary: After so many years of leaving Misaki alone, Usui Takumi finally got the chance to explain everything to her at a very unexpected time. But will Misaki accept him back? Will she Understand? or will she hate him forever?


Meeting with the CEO of the Walker Corporation

3pm.

"Thank you very much for your time sir. The Walker Group would be very pleased to be in partnership with your elite group." Takumi was shaking hands with one of the richest man in the world; his hoping to seal a deal of business partnership with him.

"Don't worry Takumi i know that the group will be impressed with your presentation like i did. If only your grandfather can see you now, i know he will be very proud of you. " Takumi just smiled at the man and thought "I doubt that.""I'll go ahead now Takumi." and the man left the building.

3:30pm.

Takumi rested for a while until there was a knock on his door, he opened his eyes and saw his secretary approaching."Sir the representative of the Takishima group is waiting outside right now."He informed him."Tim. Can we cancel this meeting? I'm really tired." Takumi rarely cancels a meeting, but today he's just too tired for another one."Im very sorry sir but the Takishima group won't reschedule." The secretary explained."Fine; send him in." Takumi said it with annoyance. "This will be the last one today Takumi, last one!" Convincing himself then he took a deep breath and straightens his suit."Ok sir. By the way the representative is a woman." The secretary corrected him and left.

3:50pm.

The door slowly opened a very familiar figure came in. He couldn't see her clearly just yet but he's sure that she have a raven long hair and a petite body, and the way she moved and walked, reminds him of someone very important to him. Takumi was staring at her through the glass wall before reaching his heart went wild, as if it's escaping from its ribcage. He never felt like this for a long time. And his heart only goes wild and crazy like this for his one and only…

"Hello?" She came in as she fixed herself up and made her way to the table behind the glass wall."That voice! I know that voice! The one I longed to hear for so long! I can't be wrong!" Takumi couldn't wait longer. He stood up rushing to see her eye to eye and..

Her viewpoint

"Hello?" looking around while walking towards his table thinking. "shhhs! RICH PEOPLE! WASTING MONEY FOR THESE FANCY GLASS WALLS AND THINGS THAT ARE USELESS!" but upon seeing the edge of the table she straighten her blouse and skirt. Through the glass wall, she saw a very unclear figure hurriedly stood up and rushing to her way.

"Good afternoon sir…." As the figure stood up and ran towards her direction. Next thing she knew, she felt her body being enveloped by something very warm. A very Familiar feeling, a very familiar scent. "What is this?" Her body trembled, her heart beating so fast and loud enough for her to hear her own heartbeat. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't move a muscle.

"Misaki" The man's voice was full of emotion and longing.

Misaki was taken aback! "That voice! I know that voice!" She had a mindscape, flooding with memories so many memories. She forcefully closed her eyes hoping those memories would stop coming back. She can feel his hug grew tighter and tighter and it felt so right.

"Misaki" He spoke again." Finally" and kiss Misaki's head, inhaling her scent.

Misaki opened her eyes, realization came crashing into her. "U-USUI!" her voice embedded with so much anger. She pushed him away, causing Takumi to take a step back

." G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled! Anger and pain is seen through her amber eyes. Tears are threatening to escape her eyes .

Usui knew it coming. Somehow he knew this day would come. The day he will face Misaki's wrath.

"Please Misaki. Listen to me.. I will explain everything, from the day I arrived in England to.." His word was cut by Misaki's.

"NO! I don't wanna hear anything from you! I don't care what the hell happened to you!"

Misaki's words are hurting him but he knows that Misaki is hurting much more! He left her years ago without even saying anything to her. He never saw Misaki that angry before especially at him. It killing him to see her in so much pain and knows that he's the one who caused it.

" Misaki.. I'm sorry; I never wanted to leave you. So many things happened; everything went out of my control. I- I was forced to submit to their demands. They left me with no choice. I can't…" He tried so hard to explain but was cut by misaki.

"Ha; ha" Misaki forced a laugh looking at Usui mockingly. "No choice? Really? Since when did the great Usui Takumi allow anyone to control him?" Misaki retorted trying her best not to get affected by him. Not to fall for him again, this is the hardest thing for her to do. Looking at him now is breaking her heart. His emerald eyes have lost its shine.

Usui was speechless he didn't know what to do anymore. He thought for a while and he took a deep breath. He stared at her lovingly before answering her.

"Since I met you Misaki" Usui said it with much emotion leaving Misaki dumbfounded. " I can't let them hurt you; I just can't bear to see that Misaki; I need to protect you whatever the cost. They are stronger than me and they can take you away with just a blink of an eye. Just one wrong step I make and who knows what they'll do to you. "

Tears fell from her amber eyes she just couldn't hold it in anymore.

" Misaki please say something; Ask me anything you want, anything please. Its ok if you want to get angry with me, hit me, insult me I'll take it all; Please Misaki.." Usui is begging for her to respond.

Misaki lost her strength, she fell on her knees. She bowed her head to cover her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" out of all the things she wanted to know, a very silly question came out of her mouth.

"Ah" was all he could say. Takumi was dumbstruck. He fell on his knees too, now kneeling in front of misaki and he chuckled.

She slowly raised her head glaring at him. "What are you laughing at? You idiot!"

"His chuckle turned into a very heartwarming smile, the smile that can light up the whole world. The kind of smile that is only for Misaki. He raised his hand to caress Musaki's cheek.

"For a moment there I thought you are no longer the Misaki I've loved, but now I know for sure. I'm so relieved My Misa-chan." He leaned closer to misaki and kiss her lips softly then he stared at her lovingly, his emerald eyes glowing like a magnificent lake.

Misaki stared at him "What are you saying? I don't understand what are you talking about Idiot?! You know what? You didn't change a bit too; you still make me so confused." She was extremely blushing, her face was as red as a tomato. Then she looked away.

" My my my Misa-chan! I can't believe I still have that same effect on you. So I'm assuming you still love me too? Ohh! I'm so touch misa-chan." Back to his teasing again, trying to lighten up the mood.

"W-wHAT?! HEY! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! i….i…"(she stammered then she looked at Usui who's waiting for her to continue what she's saying. She suddenly turned serious) "Why? Why did you sacrifice you happiness for me Takumi? All those years I was trying to hate you and worst to forget you ( She wiped her tears away)while you are suffering everyday living the life you hated most just to protect me. How can you be such an idiot Takumi. " Her voice was full of love and pain. Her amber eyes are shedding tears once more.

"Shhhh…"he touch misakis lips with his thumb and shook his head a little .Misaki looked at him intently and so was he.

"I didn't sacrifice my happiness Misaki, I protected It." he cupped Misakis face. "You are my happiness or should I say My life.( he smiled the sweetest smile) Even if I have to endure living every day away from you, knowing that you are safe and free from my troubled world is totally enough for me. But I never stopped praying that someday our paths will cross again.

"And today is that day Takumi" Misaki said, she smiled at him too and hugged him. She rested her head on Takumis chest in silence; they stayed like that for a while until Usui broke the salience.

"Hey Misa-chan ! do you know who I am now?" a little playfulness in his voice.

"Hmmm? You are…..THE GREAT USUI TAKUMI MY ALLIEN STALKER!" Misaki was playing along.

"Tsk! Wrong! I am Usui Takumi the CEO of the WALKER CORPORATION!"he said with a smug.

"hmmmm… so? What does that have to do with me?" Misaki was pretending to be uninterested .

Takumi pretended to feel hurt (sad puppy eyes that Misaki couldn't resist) "ouch misa-chan" (touching his chest)" aren't you the one who told me to be someone someday?And noe being the CEO means no one can ever come between us again , not even my family."

Misaki just smiled at him widely and pecked him on the lips. "I'm so proud of you Takumi."

He smiled at her and said "Thank You Misaki" and he kissed her tenderly.

And they live happily ever after.

-FIN-


End file.
